


Finn Likes A Big Ol' Bush

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Smut, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Headcannon that Finn likes a bush. (Note: If you aren't mature enough to handle and understand that people have body hair, please don't read.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finn Likes A Big Ol' Bush

His hand is creeping up her leg. 

And if the noises she’s making are any indication, she doesn’t mind. 

She had showed up in nylons and a skirt and he wasn’t sure what to make of it until his teenage boy brain started whispering filthy things about easy access. He thought his heart would have told his mind to calm down, that he was in love and things didn’t have to be so rushed, but that treacherous organ had started pounding loudly against his chest in a bid to get out because if his fingers didn’t want to take a walk up that skirt, his heart surely would. 

“Fancy a drink?” She asks. 

He thinks about the last time they played this game and remembers that he lost in a big way and ended up passed out drunk on a night that was supposed to be, well, the night. “Maybe we shouldn’t.”

She raises her eyebrows and shakes the bottle of vodka at him. “Sure?” 

He leans over (he’s got a slow burn in the bottom of his stomach that unfurling at the thought of pulling her nylons off that’s thankfully stopping him from wiggling around like an eager puppy) and presses his lips to hers. It’s a slow, steady kiss and when he pulls she leans back into him. It’s a different feeling, having her chase his touch. She’s not pulling away anymore and she’s not hiding behind her sarcasm or a bottle of vodka. Speaking of, he reaches over and takes the bottle from her, wiggling it in front of her. “Not tonight.” 

“No?” 

“No.” He sets it on the couch and stands up. He’s not sure when his spine got to be so strong and when he became so damn bold with this girl (but he has a feeling it’s got to do with the nylons and skirt) and he holds out his hand to her. “Care to move this party upstairs?”

She consents and he’s leading her up the stairs and it’s nice to be in control for once because since day one, this girl has been whipping him around the way little girls sling their dollies. He doesn’t mind it sometimes, isn’t one of those boys who had to be in command, but it does his heart good to have some upper hand in the situation especially after their breakup. 

When they reach his room, he figures he can’t be bothered with music and he pulls her flush against him, his lips back on hers. He’s mindful of his hands, careful because they’ve had talks about her insecurities and places she doesn’t care to be touched. Her stomach was, for the moment, out of bounds and her sides were ok but he had to proceed with caution.   
But she never said anything about her hips. 

He kisses from her mouth to her jaw to that little spot between her shoulder and neck that makes her gasp and moan and grip his shirt in her hands. His hands drop down, creeping up under her skirt, brushing her thighs and her hips until he finds the edge of her nylons. Fingers curl around them and he mumbles “Yeah?” against her skin and she nods. 

He’s going for the gold when he hooks a finger into her panties and brings them down with her nylons. 

“Finn!” 

He grins, kneeling before her with his bottom lip between his teeth. “What?” 

“You are a filt-“

He’s back up, pulling her towards the bed, mouth thoroughly searching hers for any reason why he shouldn’t be a filthy boy. Home alone, all night to do whatever they want, no college tomorrow. Plus, it wasn’t his fault that she showed up at his door with a Weezer shirt on and a black skirt and nylons, plucking at his heartstrings when she said, “Want some company?” 

When she’s situated on his bed and his hand starts tiptoeing back under her skirt, he does a quick mental check. She wants this? Check. Clean hands? Check. Condoms just in case? Fuck… did he… fuck. Bottom drawer from the almost exclusive sexy party. Check. He was sober and she was sober and his hand was an inch away from being in not quite familiar territory (but he was hoping that would change). 

He pulls away from her to watch her face as he slides his fingers against her smooth…

Wait. 

What? 

The shock on his face makes her laugh and blush, and he’s trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Did he have a stroke and somehow miss- nope. There’s a brush of wetness on his fingertips and the unmistakable heat of her so what… 

“I, um, had a wax.” 

“Ah,” is all he can manage. 

“Do you… like it?” 

He doesn’t. There’s something about the too soft skin under his fingertips that just doesn’t feel right. It’s like touching her breast because even though that’s good (real good), there’s something about the slight scratch that made touching a woman feel illicit. Lusty in a way he couldn’t explain (mostly because there wasn’t enough blood in his brain) and he liked the way it felt on his palm and the way it tickled his- “It’s alright.” 

She winces and he knows it’s a bad choice of words when she starts moving away from him. “No, I mean, if you like it-“ 

“Which means you don’t.”

“It’s your body, Rae! I can’t tell you what to do with it. I like whatever you got going on, honest.”   
“But you preferred it the other way, didn’t you?” 

He groans and rolls onto his back. How was it that every time he was about to get anywhere with this girl, something stupid or weird came up. If he wasn’t puking drunk, she had a headache or Chop was interrupting or her fucking mum was coming in and trying to hold his hand that had just been up her daughter’s- 

“You did!” She sits up a bit and looks at his red face. “Just admit it. I knew it was stupid idea but I was watching this movie and-“ She stops, eyes going wide. “I mean-“ 

“You were watching a porno, weren’t you?” He accuses. 

“No!” she lays flat again so that they can’t see each other’s faces if they keep staring at the ceiling. “It just happened, alright? It’s not like I sought out the fucking movie.” 

“Then where did you find it?” 

“I… god.” 

“Really?” He starts to laugh. “Where, your mum’s room?” He laughs harder when she slaps at him. 

“Shut up! I didn’t do anything. I just watched for a second and then I noticed that, you know, none of those girls had lady forests and-“

“Lady forests?” He repeats before launching into another round of laughter. “Serious?” 

“Yes! So I just thought I’d… I don’t know. Thought you might like it a bit more sans forests.”   
“Well, I’ve always been particular to forests of all sorts, especially the lady kind.” He shrugs. “But it’s your body so you should do whatever you please with it and if deforestation is your thing   
then… go for it.” 

Rae props up on one elbow, her face unreadable. “Do you understand that I let some strange one put hot wax on my lady bits and then rip it off with tissue paper? And I did it only to find out that you don’t even like that sort of thing?” When she sees he’s trying not to laugh again, her face turns red. “Fluffy bastard cloud kittens couldn’t even ease the pain! All of that and I have nothing to show for it.” 

“Literally nothing to show for it.” 

“Finn Nelson!” She moves to hit him but he catches her arm and rolls her onto her back, teeth nipping at her bottom lip. “It was supposed to be a pleasant surprise.” 

“Oh, it was a surprise alright,” his hands are ghosting up under her skirt again. 

“Not a good one, though, right?” 

His fingers find her still slick and she loses her breath as he slips one inside, thumb rubbing soft circles at the apex of her thighs. “I like all sorts of surprises. Especially from you.” 

She sighs into his mouth. “Fuck, at least I don’t have to go through that again.”


End file.
